


No Pressure

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Guys I keep writing these h e l p, I've had this in my head for......... a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Breaks were rare, but hard-won victories deserved to be celebrated. People loosened up more when they were less likely to be called to battle stations.And I'd have been lying to say that I was looking forward to possibly getting some one on one time with a particular commander.Title based on a song by Lao Ra





	No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head. Might continue?

Breaks were rare, but hard-won victories deserved to be celebrated. People loosened up more when they were less likely to be called to battle stations.  
And I'd have been lying to say that I was looking forward to possibly getting some one on one time with a particular commander.

So maybe I dressed a little more revealingly than I would've typically. The mess hall was hot, crowded, tables pushed aside to give it a lighter, more party-like atmosphere. My top, a halter, stopped just above the line of my pants, which may've been a little tighter than necessary. I brushed off Pava's wolf-whistle, leaning against the makeshift bar with Karé to get a drink. Karé looked over at me, brow arched.

"You look nice." And she sounded suspicious. I shrugged one shoulder.

"Just threw on anything I could find, really."

“Best mechanic in the Resistance is allowed to look nice once in a while, Karé,” Jess cut in. Snap was behind us a moment later, and our conversation flowed, easy as it always did.

At least, it was easy until I spotted Poe across the bar, talking to a pretty sergeant. They were close, too-- her hand on his arm, his head dipping to speak in her ear, flashing that brilliant smile of his.

And I _definitely_ wasn't staring.

I was definitely trying _not_ to stare.

Something twisted in my stomach, hot and ugly; my mind flooded with all of the things as I had perceived as secret smiles, flirty winks, intimate moments. I turned, suggesting shots.  
  
It led to a ridiculous round of toasting with said shots, everything from the Resistance to the speed of their x-wings and the steadiness of my hands. When Snap toasted to love, his eyes on Karé, I remained silent, draining the shot before he could even finish the statement.

The world wasn't tilting yet.

I drained a glass of water and went with Pava to the bathroom, freshening my lipstick.  
"He's an idiot and we should dance," was all she said as we headed back out. I nodded, adding, "More shots first."

The music was great. The singers' voices were smooth; the music was catchy, a mix of Yavinese and Basic. I could understand a little Yavinese. Poe had been teaching me.

I pushed the thought away, draining another drink.

  
It started with just dancing with Black Squadron. We were crowded in on the floor soon enough.  
I saw Poe out of the corner of my eye again, this time on the dance floor. I turned sharply away, Jess catching me by the waist before I could get too far and smiling at me. I rushed to return it. 

  
A superior officer? Really? How stupid was I?

I knew the names of the people around me, somewhere in my brain, but I couldn't recall either of them. Instead I focused on the beat, on the words from the singer, on the roll of my hips in congress with those in front and behind.

I'd stopped caring about who was around me. I knew Pava was nearby, could see her eyeing something near me. I didn't follow her line of vision, not wanting to knew who or what it was.

The fingers of the man behind me skated along the hem of my shirt, sliding over those of the woman in front, holding to my hips. I was starting to relax, finally.  Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him, then, watching.  He was looking at me, at my hips, at their hands, at my parted lips, into my eyes. He'd stopped moving almost entirely at the sight of me, the sergeant confused. As she turned her head to follow his gaze, I let my head fall back onto my companion's shoulder, head lolling to the side, closing my eyes and refocusing on the beat.

The world still hadn't tilted. I was steady in my swaying, grinding almost thoughtlessly.

 

"I didn't know you liked dancing." It was the first time he'd spoken to me all night. I didn't look at him, instead draining my drink and setting the glass back down on the bar with a 'thunk'.

"I don't," I said cooly before turning and heading back to the dance floor.

 

The world began to tilt much, much later. And then he was at my elbow, catching me as I stumbled. Maker, I hated him for that. I tugged my elbow out of his grip, turning back to meet his eye. Over his shoulder I could see Jess was staring at us, eyes wide and body tense as if bracing for a crash.

"I think you should call it a night," He said, not wholly unkindly.  
  
“I think you should leave me alone, commander.”  
  
“Hey, easy—“  
  
“I’ve got her,” I was surprised to find Karé at my side, lips pressed into a firm line. I shook my head. I didn’t argue, just let her grip me by the waist and steer me off of the dance floor.  
  
  
“How stupid was I?” I asked quietly, looking down at the top of Karé’s head as she untied my boots. She glanced up at me before shrugging.  
  
“I’ve seen you pull worse,” She said. I nodded, mumbling, “That’s still bad. That’s really bad,” As I flopped back onto my bed. Karé lifted my legs, turning them so that I was lying fully on the bed. I rolled onto my side, tucking my arm under my head and closing my eyes.  
  
Karé straightened up, hesitating at the light beside my bed.  
  
“Dameron’s a great guy,” She said gently, “But no one is worth putting yourself through the ringer like this.”  
  
If I’d had a little less, I might’ve kept my mouth shut.  
  
But I stupidly mumbled, “Easy for you to say. You’ve already got your person.”  
  
There was a pause, then the ‘click’ of my light being shut off and the ‘whoosh’ of the door shutting behind Karé, leaving me in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
